To-Love-Ru Dankness
by Burst-in-Flames Tiger
Summary: The year was 2017. It marked the beginning of the space-war era between Earth and Planet Yharlark. A young commander named Eve Watertrout must battle her way through many hardships to reach Yharlark, carrying with her the hopes and dreams of mankind. Rated T for partial nudity, sexual themes, and dark themes prevalent throughout the story.


In 2012, the first sign of alien invasion was known to mankind. From the Aomori-city at the outskirts of Tokyo, a teenage boy named Yuuki Rito encountered an alien princess of the Deviluke, Lala Satalin Deviluke. She came in her endless pursuit of knowledge, taking a real interest on the ecosystem as well as the inventions that was developing on earth. It was not wrong however, to say that her main intention of staying was to become closer with the man she has chosen to love. It was unknown how exactly they met, but as Yuuki Mikan, Rito's sister, would describe it: "It was like Destiny."

Yes, the peaceful life of Yuuki Rito continued as if it was in a constant stasis. Status quo changed ever so slightly in a slow pace. It was not until the forbidden galactic weapon named Darkness decided to revolutionize the Harem-plan, to the surprise of every single entity, not just on Earth, but also stretching into the far-reaches of the infinitely-expanding universe. Ethical, moral, social, and humanly issues and complaints were sent into the young harem king's way, creating controversies and problems culminating in the united nations of the world collectively opposing the supposed Harem Kingdom of Yuuki Rito, despite the voices of the many disguising aliens and people who supported his movement. They demanded that either he cease this absurd activity or get out of planet Earth.

After building a man-made and habitable planet orbiting Earth's moon, Yuuki Rito and her harem moved to said planet. Along with this earth-staggering movement, aliens that had disguised themselves as humans and his sympathizer moved to said planet. The massive economy downfall of Earth caused by this was irreversible. Every country's economy structure and government collapsed due to leaders losing their best and popular economic and politic figures. With the world slowly descending into an uncultured madness, humanity was stopped on a last point to contemplate for their next move before Earth was thrown into chaos.

Fortunately, humanity's union knew what they just need to do: Go into war.

* * *

 **To-Love-Ru: Dankness**

 **I do not own To-Love-Ru. I do however think that the ending sucks.**

 **All names or events are purely fictional. Anything similar to that of their real life counterparts are purely coincidental and does not particularly voice them collectively.**

* * *

The year was 2017, the first space-war against the inhabitants of Planet Yharlark began. The Federation of United States of America and the Republic of Russia under the United Alliance of Earth had combined their remaining resources to launch three hundred Nuclear Missiles to ravage Yharlark at the other-side of the moon. From three-hundred Nuclear Missiles that traversed the void of space between Yharlark, the moon, and Earth, only three Nuclear Missile landed on Yharlark, destroying and contaminating one-sixteenth of the planet. Despite the planet's best minds' effort to destroy the incoming missiles, the planet's defense system was simply too lacking, for they previously employed a life of peace and commercial business spanning a connection that reached the far ends of the universe. They did not expect an attack of that scale, let alone any attack. It was a grim reminder for the inhabitants of Yharlak, that peaceful solutions wasn't enough.

For a year, the inhabitants of Yharlark was silent, and at the apex of 2018, specifically the 25th of December, begun the virgin voyage of the very first United Nations' built Space Battleship nicknamed the Twinkleblazer, equipped with humanity's greatest breakthroughs: weapons of various sizes, armors and ship-plating of various thickness and material, ship designs that boasted various maneuverability, technologies three ages ahead that took out the fiction in "Science Fiction", inventions that have helped humanity survived and bounced back after almost an economic and social downfall. This space battleship was stationed with the best of the best soldiers, whose mission was to travel to Yharlark to destroy its government, its people, and to claim its entirety as Second Earth, a planet district made as a traveling destination as well as a new economic block for everyone to build their economical ground upon. This plan which was devised after three years of planning and an insurmountable of many monetary injections, out of desperation, from various political figures inside the United Nations, and it was not an option to fail this operation, which was dubbed as "Virgin Victory."

The one in charge of this operation couldn't even begin to imagine what will happen if this mission ended up in a failure.

On the platform overlooking the Twinkleblazer docked in steel beams at the open hangar, was the young captain tasked to organize and pilot the ship to its destination: Eve Watertrout. A blonde-haired female of twenty years of age. A commander of a very young age tasked with the hopes and dreams of humanity on her small, fragile shoulders. From afar, two of her crew-members greeted her with their energetic salutes.

"Commander Eve, tactical officer Saruyama present and awaiting orders, ma'am."

"Tactical officer aide Makina present and awaiting orders, ma'am."

Saruyama was tall and rugged, almost like a gorilla. He was full of testosterone and almost to the brim with muscles. Cuts of various sizes could be seen on his tanned face, one big enough to dash from his right-side of his forehead down until his right cheek. His big-built however, contrasted with the almost-skinny, but supple figure of Makina, whose glasses shine everytime he was so far as to lean back. He wore a calm and calculated expression, but his smile was warm and sincere, something that he haven't lost even after the world basically almost turned to complete shit. Eyeing both of them, Eve could barely contain her happiness.

"Its fine," Eve smiled, breaking the air. "When we are alone, just call me Eve. How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, thanks for asking!" Saruyama said, without losing his energetic stature. He was however, interrupted by the man beside the monkey-looking man.

"Apologies, Eve, but Saruyama is a little too loose in the head."

"You want a knuckle sandwich, pretty boy?"

Eve giggled.

"Have you guys changed at all? We haven't met for a while and both of you are still the same as ever!" Her high heels tapped on the steel platform loudly as she walked closer to both males, who were a tenth-centimeter taller than her. "It's nice to see you guys again."

"Same to you, Eve."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Eve was evidently smaller than the two of them, as she needed to look up, her bang brushed aside by her hand. The sudden gust of wind coming from Mount Fuji brushed hardly against their cheeks. Containing inside them were ashes from the previous world-wide civil wars. Taking her responsibility in, she breathed in. She was trained for this. She could do this. "I'm looking forward to working with the both of you, just like in our old days back in Yerusalem and Canberra."

* * *

Momioka Risa didn't expect to land a job inside the mother ship of "Project Adam". It was something that she could only dream off, but she guessed that the United Earth Government needed every single person who had the talent, and Risa's skill on maintenance was just the right skill they needed from her. To be honest, she wasn't really eager to work for the UEG, but it was either work or die of starvation, and that was the easy way out.

Standing before the large machine in the middle of the room, surrounded by platforms and catwalks above it, was the engine of the Twinkleblazer, the Wave-Motion Engine. It was reverse-engineered from a large pod-carrier that had crash-landed on Earth about two and a half years ago.

"Lieutenant Risa, how is the preparation of the Wave-Motion Engine?"

"Horrible. I wonder if the United Nations are cutting corners on this one. Sounds pretty likely too."

"Come on, don't gossip like that," the blonde girl pointed upward. "We're being monitored."

"Yeah, like anyone's going to oppose a lieutenant at this point," the orange-haired woman sighed. To be honest, she wasn't really too keen on using her position as the second-highest ranking officer in the fleet, but that was the only thing she could use to shut the old farts who just sat around doing nothing while there was an space-war going on. "Seriously, what were those people in the United Nation thinking? Taking over Yharlark with a fleet of space battleships. Are they seriously going to do this?"

"...Are you still attached to that man? You know, the Harem King?"

She closed her eyes and hummed while a small smile was formed on her lips.

"Well... you'd like to know that, wouldn't you, Eve?"

"I am curious. Tell me, what does the Harem King looked like? What is he like?"

"A beast."

"A... beast?"

"Yup. He's the ultra-carnivorous beast that is invincible. He is both manly and powerful, but gentle and sweet. He is dreamy, but also down-to-earth. He smiles a lot, and I love to see that smile every day."

"Why?"

"Because that smile... makes me want to torture him," Lieutenant Risa looked at Eve, walked behind her and pressed both of her hands against Eve's breasts. The instant the blonde girl shrieked, the fondling started and it made Eve shriek from the top of her lung. Her cheeks blossomed red and she couldn't control her voice well. The tiny commander looked at the tall lieutenant with pleading eyes, and the fondling continued harder with Rika grinning wider. "Like this! Except less on his chest, and more on his crotch, you get me?"

"I get you! Just put your hands away from me!"

In that instant, Risa pulled her hand back and was met with a slap on her cheek.

"Yeah, I deserved that."

"Actually, you deserved to be detained for sexual harassing an officer, but we don't have time for that."

Risa placed her hand on her red cheek. "Aye-aye, ma'am."

"Be ready at the bridge by 0900, lieutenant. I won't tolerate tardiness from you," Eve looked behind with scorn toward the orange-haired girl, before she left angrily out of the engine room. The lieutenant could only see the girl walked out of the room with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh, Eve."

The lieutenant turned back to the wave-motion engine. As she began to check the engine again, her mind had gone somewhere else, reaching the memory of her time in high-school, a time she regretted not living in it to the fullest. She wished for time to turn back, but that wish will never be granted.

"How did it all come to this?"

* * *

It all began from the simplest of all things: Jealousy.

A son of Japan's prime minister at the time had enrolled to the same school as the young harem king, Yuuki Rito. He was in love with a woman he had known for years, and had desperately been trying to win her heart over. The woman's name was Kotegawa Yui, the disciplinary committee president. The man had it all, but even when he had promised to give his love everything she'd ever wish, she would always reject her offer, and it was soon found out that she was in love with someone else, someone who was not him.

Regrettably, he gave her up, but as soon as the harem plan was made public by a girl named Nemesis, his flame of rage and jealousy was born, stronger than ever, darker than before. He was delusional. He thought that the girl he loved was being manipulated. He had made excuses that the girl he loved will never be happy as a member of Yuuki Rito's harem. He was ultimately, jealous of what Yuuki Rito had that he hadn't: a harem of such quality for his own. Yuuki Rito had something that no other male in the world could ever hope to have, and that was enough for him to lose himself in the abyss of despair.

The man turned to his father, the Prime Minister of Japan. With his connection, he made sure that the harem plan cannot be succeeded at all cost. What started as a warning by the prime minister, turned to scandals and controversies as the media was over-exaggerating the real facts. This then spread all over the world, where many leaders of the world banded together to refuse the formation of said harem plan. Ultimately, the harem plan could not be exacted on earth, to the outcry of many who sympathized with Yuuki Rito's ambitions.

Lala Satalin Deviluke however, founded a loop-hole in the United Nation's decree. With the help of her sisters, Momo Belia Deviluke, and Nana Astar Deviluke, the three of them joined hands with Tearju Lunatique to create a man-made planet that orbited the same moon as Earth, christened as the Yharlark. It was an ancient Deviluke language that means: Paradise. Even today, the sight of that planet could be easily seen and marveled at by Earth's scientists, who someday wished to be able to create something of that caliber. With the planet stabilized and safe to be inhabited, people from Earth who wished to start their lives anew, requested that they could be taken with the young harem king into Yharlark. Many of them were people who had been sick and tired of the world. Some of them from the leading sectors of entertainment, politics, and economy, who wished to live in the new planet and under the rules of the young harem king.

There were many debates and prohibition of the notion of trans-planet transportation, but with the help of Japan's top duo of entertainers, being Kirisaki Kyouko and Run Elsie Jewelria, favors were easily gained. Not even the chains of politics could stop the once thought to be deranged way of living. By the end of the first week in which Yharlark was ready to be inhabited, many have signed themselves into joining the pilgrimage to another planet.

With their exodus however, the world fell into chaos. Many nations were left of their talented people, and with the stocks of every Earth's corporation declining in-favor of a trans-planetary travelling company made by the very same Kotegawa Yui. By the time the last of the trans-planetary spaceship took off for the new world, came the economic downfall of every corporations, as well as the social downfall of every governments on Earth. The survivors and stragglers did their best to survive, by waging war against one another for supplies, resources, and monetary gains. It was a pointless war called the third World War. The war only lasted for three years, but the repercussion of said war was immense, something that mankind wasn't ready to face.

By the time the war ended, all the nations in the world had been united under a single flag, but at the cost of more than half the world, be it nature or man-made, in ruin. There were many life that were lost in the name of something holy. It was in a sense, stupid and pointless, which many dead scholars pointed out before they were killed by various methods. Even when the world was united under the flag of the common people, the victory was pyrrhic. The scarcity of resources intensified as there were almost no green on Earth. The effects of global warming was heightened due to the war and both the north and south pole have melted, creating flood all over the world, leaving a few lands for people to reside in, coupled with the almost absence of freshwater. Essentially, living in the Earth of 2016, was almost hell in itself, and the survivors soon realized the weight of their predecessors.

With no other choices, everyone who had remained on Earth collectively decided to stage one last war to gambit the fate of every human left on Earth. It was dubbed the "Project Adam" by the United Earth government. The first stage was to launch all of the Nuclear Missiles left on the planet to Yharlark, and following that was to create a fleet of space battleships and one mother ship: the Sparkblazers and the Twinkleblazer respectively. With those forces, the last remaining soldiers of the world will join their forces and travel in the same space battleships across the void of space and into Yharlark. Their mission stated the complete destruction of the Yharlark government, as well as the complete domination of Planet Yharlark.

And now, humanity was at another precipice of war, doomed to once again repeating their horrible mistakes.

* * *

"Commander Eve Watertrout. I have been expecting you."

"Chief of Executive Franklin Cicada."

The lean man nodded with a stern face. The war veteran in a military outfit too gaudy for his taste stared down at the girl's everything. From the tip of her head to the end of her toes. Inspecting her further, he concluded that he could trust this women his life. Although the commander may seem young and inexperienced, her eyes which were filled with determination have won him over. Sighing in relieve, the man righted his hat above his receding hair and walked out of the bridge.

"I'll be looking forward to your work, Commander."

"Thank you very much, Chief of Executive."

Once Franklin was out of the room, Eve turned her eyes to the bridge. She walked to where her seat would be, front and center facing the enemy. Her crew members looked at her as she pulled herself up the metallic chair, some of them in bewilderment and some of them in confusion. It was not an unusual look, especially when Eve had been regularly seeing them as of late. Clearing her throat, she looked at everyone in the room and greeted.

"Good morning everyone. I am your commander in charge, Eve Watertrout. Aboard this vessel which attain the name of The Twinkleblazer, I will guide the fleet of the Sparkblazers as best as I could so we can fulfill our mission!" It was a passionate speech that anybody could get behind. An eye-opener that fired everyone up in the room. Sobering. It was the least Eve could do right now, but she was glad that she had done it right. "The space battleship Twinkleblazer will shortly took off on schedule. Destination: Yharlark, the planet we will soon conquer!"

There were hurrahs combined with cheers and adorations.

She smiled as she looked at the time, which were slowly ticking down in minutes, and then seconds. Thirty seconds before the timer ran out, the Commander ordered. "Operator, check the main-engine room for confirmation! Navigator, set the course and coordinates for our take off! Communication team, issue an order for all the Sparkblazer army to follow the take-off order. Make sure that no one is left unnoticed. We are running on a strict schedule today!"

"Yes ma'am!"

The hulking space battleship soon was released from the steel beams and floated above ground. Slowly but surely, it rose up into the air, with a fleet of smaller battleships behind it. The ship slowly ascended into the sky, slowly but surely riding with the wind and out of the current. The troposphere, the stratosphere, the mesosphere, the ionosphere, and finally, the exosphere. Penetrating through the invisible barriers and silently sending farewell onto the once green and paradise-like Earth. As soon as they entered the empty void of space, the carriers of hope for humanity gazed at the beautiful, round and glowing moon at the far left distance. Behind said moon for a one-month travel, would be Planet Yharlark itself.

"For the glory of mankind," muttered Eve.

From this point onward, challenges abound, far ahead of them. Yet Eve had steeled her heart. With the crew of the Twinkleblazer, they were set to fight against anything that stood between them and Planet Yharlark.

"Commander, urgent report! We have lost all contact with Sparkblazer Unit 11! I repeat, we have lost all contact with Sparkblazer Unit 11! Cause of contact loss unknown!"

The young commander was stunned as she looked toward the Navigator.

It seemed that determination only wasn't enough to carry them safely to Yharlark.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **HUMAN'S CRADLE**

* * *

The phone rang, and from his bed the man picked it up.

There was a deafening silence in the ambiance, but the man smiled once he had grasped the situation.

Stretching his limbs, he slowly crawled out of the bed and out of the room, taking care not to wake up all the sleeping girls laying around naked, only covered by cloths over their body.

It was another fine morning in Yharlark.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, I don't like To-Love-Ru Darkness' ending.**

 **So I made this instead.  
**


End file.
